Mega Don G
Mega Don G is a beetleweight class robot built by Shark Tank Robotics. It is a low, four-wheel drive box armed with a 360-degree lifting wedge and a large number of magnets, similar to the team's antweight Mega London. In its most recent iteration, Mega Don G can swap out its lifting system for several different hinged wedgelets. Unlike its lighter partner, Mega Don G has seen very limited success in combat owing to drive problems. Mega Don G's name, like several of the team's other insectweights, takes its name from the ways that event organizers and audience members have mispronounced or misspelled the name of the team's heavyweight, Megalodon. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII In the first round, Mega Don G faced Scary Thing. As the fight began, Mega Don G rushed to try and catch Scary Thing before it spun up, but Scary Thing seemed to be having trouble getting its weapon started. Mega Don G began to ram Scary Thing into the wall repeatedly, and Scary Thing turned towards its builder so he could visually inspect his machine for problems. Mega Don G continued its relentless bumping assault, but eventually Scary Thing managed to spin up and begin the fight. Mega Don G backed away as Scary Thing slowly turned to bring its weapon to bear. Mega Don G slipped its wedge underneath Scary Thing and carried it near-vertically towards the corner near the red hazard. Mega Don G let go and moved away, with both bots going head on and locking horns. Scary Thing's weapon wasn't able to get a bite on Mega Don G's wedge, but neither was Mega Don G able to push Scary Thing around, and sparks flew off of Mega Don G's wedge. Mega Don G backed away and charged again, this time getting under Scary Thing and taking it into the wall, with Scary Thing landing on top of Mega Don G. Mega Don G began to dart around the arena still carrying Scary Thing, who slipped off and sliced at Mega Don G's rear right tire. Mega Don G once again outmaneuvered Scary Thing and got under it, taking it into the wall once again with white sparks flying off of its wedge. However, as Mega Don G backed up and tried for another hit, Scary Thing finally got the bite it needed, sending Mega Don G into the ceiling. When Mega Don G came down, it seemed its lifter wasn't working correctly and it was struggling to drive with its wedge lifting its two front wheels off the ground. As Scary Thing slowly approached, Mega Don G tried to lift its wedge using the blue hazard, and then moved around trying to attack Scary Thing, which threw it onto its back. Although this took away Mega Don G's magnets, it made it much easier to drive. Mega Don G went back on the attack, but was unable to push Scary Thing around with its drive seemingly having taken damage, but Scary Thing was unable to get a good bite. Mega Don G pivoted and attempted an angled attack, but this gave Scary Thing much better bite, throwing bright white titanium sparks before hurling Mega Don G into the arena lexan, whereupon Mega Don G became pinned on top of its own lifter. Scary Thing lined up on the side of its helpless opponent and began to grind away at the lifter's support arm. Scary Thing began to maneuver Mega Don G into the wall, sending rubber tire chunks across the arena as it became clear that a large chunk of Mega Don G's wedge was missing. Eventually Mega Don G was able to free itself and began trying to move, but was unable to do anything more than spin in circles, slowly moving away from Scary Thing. Scary Thing was struggling as well, as its weapon began to slow down and it was moving even slower than before. The fight went to the judges, who ruled in favor of Scary Thing. Now in the loser's bracket, Mega Don G faced undercutter Super Shooter McGavin. Mega Don G lost this fight as well and was eliminated from the tournament. Mega Don G wasn't done yet, as it had a grudge match against bar spinner The Butcher. As the fight began The Butcher span up to full speed as Mega Don G slowly advanced. As The Butcher spun up to top speed it lost traction and began to spin in place from the force of its weapon, prompting Mega Don G to attack with its wedge, throwing sparks everywhere. Mega Don G made a few stabbing attacks, bumping The Butcher into the wall. As The Butcher tried to move away from the wall, it completely lost control, pivoting and slamming its weapon into the ground, flying into the air and hitting the lexan before landing on the other side of the arena. Mega Don G advanced carefully, but The Butcher was still working and tried to spin up again, spinning in a circle before flying up into the air again, breaking its own weapon belt in the process. Seeing that its opponent was now defenseless, Mega Don G attacked, taking The Butcher into the wall across the arena and then slamming it into the corner. The Butcher escaped and backed away as Mega Don G ran into the blue hazard. Mega Don G then tried to pin The Butcher to the wall before backing away and getting thrown by the blue hazard. Mega Don G pursued as The Butcher tried to retreat, bumping into the wall. However, this bump proved fatal, as Mega Don G was unable to move following this, and was counted out, giving The Butcher the victory in surprising fashion. Mega Don G did not return for the beetleweight rumble, with its driver instead operating The Butcher. Kilobots XXXIX In the first round, Mega Don G was paired with drum spinner SlamWOW! to fight bar spinner The Butcher and HyperSchlock. As the fight began Mega Don G charged at The Butcher as HyperSchlock and SlamWOW! spun their weapons up. Mega Don G and The Butcher collided, sending The Butcher pinballing around the arena. SlamWOW! moved forward to join in but immediately lost drive on its right side and could only move in a circle. HyperSchlock got around the side of Mega Don G and began grinding away at it with its disc as it shoved Mega Don G into the corner, where Mega Don G became completely immobilized. As The Butcher waited, HyperSchlock went after the still-spinning SlamWOW!, ripping off its left tire before coming around the rear and smashing it into the red hazard and removing its entire right wheel, which sent SlamWOW! pinging off into the corner next to Mega Don G. Still barely mobile, HyperSchlock came in for another hit, grinding against SlamWOW! briefly but then backing into The Butcher's weapon, which hurled it directly into the open pushout. SlamWOW! had stopped moving by this point, giving The Butcher and HyperSchlock the win. In round two, Mega Don G joined HyperSchlock against Utopia and Final Boss. As the match began Mega Don G charged forward, and it became apparent that HyperSchlock had no drive on its front right wheel. Mega Don G and Utopia began to scuffle with Utopia somehow getting underneath Mega Don G and grinding away at it. This attack seems to have completely knocked out Mega Don G. Meanwhile Final Boss circled around the still somewhat mobile HyperSchlock, who was doing its best to shuffle towards Final Boss and attack. Utopia came in and engaged in a pushing fight with HyperSchlock. This continued for a while, with all three robots taking turns being the aggressor in the pushing fight. After this Utopia's weapon stalled out and stopped. All three robots meandered about as Utopia tried to get its weapon up again. It was successful, and it popped HyperSchlock onto its back. Final Boss then tried to pin HyperSchlock between the wall and the immobile Mega Don G, but HyperSchlock's weapon was able to jiggle the bot loose directly into Utopia, who popped HyperSchlock back onto its wheels and back into the pin, now grinding against the wedge of Mega Don G, which eventually ripped it clean off. This seemed to invigorate HyperSchlock, which promptly went face-first with Final Boss and slammed it into the opposite wall. Utopia counterattacked, flinging it up off the wall. This final hit seemed to cause more drivetrain problems for HyperSchlock as it was showing difficulty moving at all. Utopia came around the rear and began to grind with its drum, as Final Boss began to ram into HyperSchlock, which seemed to be completely immobilized. Final Boss moved to the arena center and began doing a victory spin as HyperSchlock was counted out, giving Utopia and Final Boss the win. In the third round, Mega Don G was teamed up with The Butcher against Scary Thing and Final Boss. Mega Don G and The Butcher won, earning one point each. In the final round, Mega Don G teamed up with Wilson to face off with Utopia and HyperSchlock. HyperSchlock was unable to be repaired in time and forfeit, leaving the fight as a two-on-one with Utopia's partner being replaced with a metal block. As the fight began Mega Don G took the front position, going head-on with Utopia's drum using its wedge as Wilson hung back, waiting for an opportunity to attack Utopia. After a bit, Wilson swung around the side and landed some grazing hits on Utopia, who backed away and circled, landing a slice against Wilson before going after the side of Mega Don G, smashing it into the air twice and knocking one of its wedge arms loose from its mount. After this, Wilson's weapon stopped working after it drove over Utopia's "teammate". Utopia then turned and went after Wilson, who was unable to keep pace with the faster Utopia, who continued to alternate between striking at Mega Don G and Wilson, who were both unable to do much to Utopia. Eventually Wilson was pushed near the open pushout, and began to pour copious amounts of smoke as Utopia ripped Mega Don G's wedge off entirely before taking it into the opposite wall and grinding at its underside. It became clear that Wilson's battery had caught fire, so the fight was paused to extract Wilson from the box. After the fight resumed it was clear that Mega Don G was completely immobilized, giving Utopia the win by double knockout. In the end, Mega Don G tied for fifth place alongside SlamWOW! and HyperSchlock with 1 point. Kilobots XL Mega Don G's first opponent was reborn veteran Limblifter. Mega Don G lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mega Don G's next opponenent was undercutter NightWing. Mega Don G won this fight and advanced. Mega Don G then faced horizontal spinner LowBlow. Mega Don G lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Mega Don G wasn't done yet, however, as it had a grudge match against fellow wedgelet user Excalibur. No winner was declared for this match. Mega Don G still wasn't done, as it entered the beetleweight rumble. In the end, Wilson won the beetleweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 9 Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Lifters